Knotted Delirium
by Spagthesis
Summary: While dealing with her uncooperative corgi during a selfie, Carol finds herself being a little naughty with him. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: A random bestiality idea I came up with after watching the episode Selfie Improvement. Even named the title after a Mar de Grises song. Originally posted on my pastebin on 3/15/18.**

* * *

Carol made it home with some clothes she purchased alongside her new pet, a white corgi. She bought the cute dog on impulse due to how serious she's been taking her selfies lately, and planned to add him into the mix.

People loved Carol's pictures in general and she knew her audience very well, leading her to think there's no way this is going to fail. She knew she was destined to get more likes than Lori, which just so happened to be the current state of things. However, she craved more of it.

At the moment, the girl stood in her room getting changed for her selfie. She was going to take it on a tractor along with the pup, so they needed the proper attire. Which is where her new purple plaid shirt, overalls, and sun hat came into play.

She took off her regular clothes, stripping down to her bra and panties while not minding the dog watching her.

After slipping on all the intended farm wear, Carol searched through her shopping bag for a purple bandana and the second pair of overalls.

She held them up as her eyes darted towards the mutt.

"Hmm, looks like it will fit." She thought. Even if didn't, it wasn't too important. She only needed to have him lookin' good.

Deciding that, Carol walked out into her backyard, guiding the pup along the way as she held his clothes.

When she arrived in front of the tractor, she contemplated about how to do this. Getting the dog on it is one thing, but how is she going to get him to even stay still? What kind of pose should they do?

Waiting to figure that out when the time comes, she snagged a seat on the tractor, then whistled at him to come.

The canine did so at a leisurely pace.

As he got there, he hopped up on the seat without any trouble, much to the girl's satisfaction.

Carol was pleasantly surprised as she held the outfit in front of the pup.

He turned his head to the side in confusion.

Carol then attempted to put the clothes on him as quick as possible.

She struggled as the dog fidgeted in his seat.

"Hold still, M-Max!" She blurted out a random name.

Despite the brief difficulty, Carol managed to get the overalls on him, thus getting his legs through the holes and the straps on. And she topped it off by tying the purple bandana around his neck for the sake of fashion.

She smiled at him. He looked fantastic. This was going to be a hit for sure!

What she failed to notice, however, is that he wasn't exactly in a good mood now.

Carol hovered her hand above his head and tried to pet him, though he avoided it, growling and showing teeth. She felt uneasy just seeing his large, deadly canine chompers. This wasn't going to be worth it if she lost a hand in the process.

Part of her even started contemplating taking him back after this is all done. She wouldn't be able to deal with such a mean mutt on a daily basis. Nonetheless, she couldn't have him looking upset in the photo, it would totally hinder the greatness she pictured.

She hesitated, remembering that she needed to be careful. If he didn't want to be petted on the head, then perhaps somewhere else?

She glared at him trying to figure something out. She's never owned a dog before, or encountered an angry one.

"Think Carol." She told herself while looking at the uncooperative pooch. Where do dogs like being touched? If not his head, then maybe his tummy?

Carol took a deep breath, then worked up the courage to finally touch him.

She placed a hand on his furry chest.

Max turned his head, sniffing her hand and growling lightly.

Carol became unnerved, but kept going, gently rubbing her fingers across his soft fur as she traveled downwards.

She eventually reached his stomach and rubbed it in a circular motion.

It relaxed the corgi, causing him to hide his teeth and conceal any previous hostility.

Keeping her affection going, Carol went lower without even realizing it. While doing so, she felt her hand graze against his penis through the overalls.

Her eyebrow quirked after realizing what she touched.

She looked up at him, noticing he had a stern demeanor. Yet, he wasn't angry anymore at least. Still, she needed to make him happy.

"Oh, my..." She thought as a sick idea came up in her head. Nonetheless, she was willing to do anything at this point to get this selfie done.

Following that plan, Carol stuck her hand into the side of the overalls.

After making contact with his fur, she moved down towards his member.

Inches later, she touched it, stroking it up and down while she watched his reaction. It certainly wasn't the first time she's handled a penis, but it was far different from the ones she's dealt with.

Following some firm, hefty rubbing, Max's tail started wagging in the seat, clashing against it and the steering wheel.

"You like that, boy?" The girl asked, seeing him looking happy and becoming more energetic.

She became pleasantly surprised. Maybe she could actually get this thing underway?

Carol kept her hand on him as she scanned her surroundings. Despite her backyard having fences surrounding it, she obviously didn't want to be seen doing something so vulgar.

As she looked around, she glanced at the back door. Her parents didn't seem to be snooping nearby. What a relief. She wouldn't even know what to say for herself if someone caught her doing this.

Noticing the coast clear, she continued with her special hand job, pressing her thumb on his cock's head as if it was an actual joystick.

Carol kneaded him roughly, tightening her grip around his sheath and simultaneously increasing her speed.

It didn't take long for his rod to appear out. She nearly chortled when she felt it. It was so ridiculous. She never saw herself doing this ever, but it worked at least. Whatever it takes for the perfect picture.

Max suddenly placed his front paws on the tractor steering wheel as Carol proceeded.

His tongue hung out of his mouth while he panted joyously.

The girl saw that he got in a good looking position.

With her left hand still occupied, she pulled out her phone and got ready.

She pointed the camera over them, posing as she slowly freed her other hand out from his overalls.

Taking it out right in time, Carol held onto his back with a smile and took the selfie.

*Click*

"Yes! It's perfect!" She exclaimed, looking at the completed picture.

"And now to post..."

Carol added it onto her swiftypic account immediately.

In a matter seconds, she witnessed a bunch of likes pop up right before her eyes, and they did so at a much faster rate compared to her other selfies. It was absolutely perfect. It's the only thing she wanted out of today, though the opportunity the score even more remained at her disposal.

Feeling satisfied, she got off the tractor as Max attempted to follow her.

Unfortunately, he had some trouble. Being in these weird clothes made him move rather awkwardly.

"Hang on." Carol said calmly as she knelt down and undid his clothes.

The dog hopped off the tractor afterwards and shook himself as if he had just gotten out of the bathtub.

He panted so happily as he glanced at the girl in front of him.

Looking back at him, Carol couldn't resist. He was such a cutie.

"Such a good boy~" She cooed.

Her praise was received by a few loving licks on her face. Normally, she'd be grossed out by something like that.

However, she wiped her face clean of his saliva, accepting his affection for what it's worth.

Afterwards, she began feeling bad about wanting to get rid of him.

"Maybe I should keep him?" She pondered as she sauntered back inside her house.

Then she turned around and saw him lagging behind.

"Max!" Carol hollered, gesturing him to follow her.

He obeyed, quickly running over to her, his tail wagging rapidly on the way.

When they entered her room, she sighed with relief.

"A job well done." Carol thought, taking a moment to get her original outfit on.

When she was in just her bra and panties, Max got a second look at her body. He showed a lot more interest in her pert breasts, firm buttocks, and long, smooth legs, She was beautiful, and the delirium of being touched by her moments ago remained strong for him.

Finishing getting her regular clothes back on, Carol did a trust fall on her bed, sprawling out while landing onto her soft bed sheets.

Relishing in the sweet comfort, she grabbed her phone and started browsing swiftypic.

Max jumped on the bed and hovered by the girl.

He began panting more just by looking at her.

Carol didn't seem to acknowledge him, having become too fixated on the love she received on the web instead.

The dog moved closer and commenced sniffing his way up her body.

His wet nose made contact with her crotch, gaining quite a whiff of her lovely scent.

It intrigued him to the point of using his nose to lift her skirt to give himself access.

Max then licked her underwear, allowing his tongue to meet her second pair of lips right through the fabric that confined them.

Carol nearly dropped her phone when she felt what he did.

She popped her head up and blushed, seeing it as opposed to feeling it.

"Should I really...? Ah, screw it." The girl spoke under her breath.

She removed her panties and skirt, giving into the hound's apparent lust.

He immediately licked her folds as she did so. His long, wet tongue exciting her as he got way into it.

The canine licked every part of her that he could, going between her fleshy lips and throbbing clitoris. The latter which sent her nearly skyrocketing through the ceiling every time he touched it.

Carol put her phone down and got serious. Just witnessing him eating her out like that influenced her to go for the next best thing.

She scooted over, sitting herself up as she spread her legs further apart for him.

Once laying all the way back, she shamelessly grinned while she gazed at the dog's hungry face between her legs.

The girl tossed off her shirt and bra, then reached her arms out to him, trying to force him on top of her.

"Come on..." She said, hoping he'd understand what she wanted.

As the dog legs stood between her arms, she reached a hand over by his crotch, touching his penis again and caressing it steadily.

"Remember, boy? You liked this, right?" She asked, seeing him panting with his tongue out.

Seconds after revving him up a bit, the tip of his cock peeked out from the sheath.

Carol got herself ready by arching her weight up.

She placed a hand between her lower lips and split them apart, opening them as wide as possible.

"Put it inside..." She moaned, wishing he would follow through.

Max failed to do so. Instead, he circled around her and continued eating her out again. Which was fine, yet not what she desired at the moment.

Carol didn't give up as she found herself thinking about it more.

"A-ha!" She exclaimed, coming up with the perfect means of initiating this act of debauchery.

Executing her idea, she maneuvered on the bed until forcing her firm rear up in the air and playfully wiggling it.

The dog stepped up, pressing his wet nose against her vagina, smelling her scent again.

Carol squeaked in excitement as she anticipated him mounting her and taking her on.

And so Max did, jumping up on her back, his front legs awkwardly straddling her while his rear legs also moved as he tried to angle himself.

He humped recklessly, yet failed to get it inside.

She could feel his erect penis touching her spine. He was so close!

Eager to get it on, Carol improvised by lowering her rear and spreading her legs farther out, giving him more room.

She smirked in anticipation.

"You can do it, boy." She encouraged while awaiting penetration.

After she adjusted herself, Max got his rod in moments later.

There was no going slow for him either, he slammed into her vagina with all of his weight, going in as deep as possible and giving her the full extent of his knot.

Carol felt the intense pressure of it.

Trying to deal with how rough he was, she grabbed her pillow and held on as he started pounding her impetuously.

She panted frantically when Max's whole body jerked wildly about.

His balls slapped against her as he went all out.

"Good boy, j-just like that..." Carol managed to stutter out through moans. She discovered heaven.

She could feel goosebumps around her body when she gazed down at her breasts swaying around as he pumped his knot inside her.

She grinned widely when she commenced climaxing, moving her butt up closer to him as he kept his pace. The squelching noise of her wet vagina getting pounded along with her dog's rapid breathing was all she heard. Everything else was completely irrelevant to her in this moment.

Many minutes went by before Carol hit her limit.

"Oh, gaaah!" She screamed in ecstasy, feeling her insides gushing from his semen and her own fluids.

Her breath became increasingly ragged as the canine kept his momentum.

During this fun, however, the girl received an unexpected visitor.

"Carol, are you alright, honey?" Her father asked, hearing her wail right as he made it to the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I j-just hit my shin on my bed frame!" Carol blurted out awkwardly. It was all she could think of, so hopefully he'd buy it and leave her alone. She really didn't need anybody around during her special bonding time with her new pet. One she could refer to as, a woman's best friend with benefits.

"Oh..." Mr. Pingrey shook his head at the obvious lie. He figured she was probably touching herself, but wasn't going to pry.

He cleared his throat.

"Dinner's gonna be ready soon." He mentioned before quickly pacing back into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Carol replied as Max finally slowed down.

He paused his pumping, allowing his knot to relax inside her as it spurted even more cum into her fresh teenage womb.

In a matter of seconds, he pulled out of her.

Carol could hear the slushing sound of their juices spilling right as he did.

"Oooh." She moaned hotly.

While recovering, Carol turned herself around, laying on her back as she lifted her legs up giddily to view the aftermath.

She could see her red lips throbbing from excitement as they contained tons of cum between them. Or tried to, because some of it managed to leak out and travel down towards her butt crack.

As Max lingered by the edge of the bed, his large cock was still erect as it dripped bits of cum onto her sheets.

He hunched over, finding himself unable to rest just yet.

Carol noticed and became intrigued.

She crawled on all fours to him as he hovered in the same spot, then ducked her head under his belly and faced his rod. It was so defenseless to her love.

Despite being pleased, Carol found herself eager for another taste of him.

She edged her mouth further towards it, soon latching on with her soft, pink lips.

She kissed the head, feeling both of their juices coat her lips like gloss.

She went further by taking the tip in her mouth. The taste of it was odd. Strangely enough, she felt it almost tasted familiar for some reason.

Carol wondered what it could be, feeling it on the tip of her tongue, yet not finding the answer.

Meanwhile, Max marched awkwardly in place as she did her thing. He just had his way with her, now she was returning the favor.

Carol had no intentions of ceasing either.

She pushed herself down, enveloping his entire rod into her mouth.

Her lips ended by his knot as she swirled his member around, wrapping her tongue over it in the process, scoring the liquids and general taste of him.

"Mmm..." The girl moaned as she felt him ooze on her tongue, and kept it all there to truly experience the flavor of him.

She subsequently continued sucking him off for a little bit, firmly keeping her hands planted on the bed as she did so, holding her ground as he moved around.

Eventually, Carol parted her lips, popping his penis out of her mouth.

She moved her head out from underneath him and stared at him lovingly as she swallowed pridefully with a large gulp, letting the semen flow smoothly down her throat.

She then wiped her mouth and petted him affectionately.

"I'll be back soon, sweetie." Carol said as Max panted joyfully, witnessing the satisfaction his master beheld.

Although, he had quite a rough first day at house Pingrey. He felt exhausted. And given that the girl was happy, he could finally get some sleep.

As he napped on the bed, Carol hurried and got her clothes back on.

Afterwards, she ran her fingers through her hair calmly, fixing it.

She glanced in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, noticing she looked fine aside from a flustered face.

Seeing everything else in order, Carol then strolled out the door to go join her parents for dinner.

All while a nice load of dog semen currently rested inside her womb...

She smiled on the way there, and playfully swayed her hips during thinking about him.

"He's a keeper." Carol thought to herself right before entering the dining room.


End file.
